


【守夜人】群星之下（安东/科斯佳，G）

by smerdyakov



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies), Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerdyakov/pseuds/smerdyakov
Summary: 安东与科斯佳发生了一场尴尬的谈话。（旧文不定期存档，写于2015.1）
Relationships: Anton Gorodetsky/Konstantin Saushkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【守夜人】群星之下（安东/科斯佳，G）

回到这里只是心血来潮，我仰望着单调的十六层公寓，不禁为自己的举动感到可笑。这儿没什么改变，破旧依然，毕竟在莫斯科，住宅楼不存在“修缮”这回事。许多窗户亮起了灯光，包括那一扇。我打算离开了，要是不巧碰上一两个熟人，可免不了一阵寒暄。  
“安东。”  
我被吓了一跳，随即认出了那个声音。  
不巧中的不巧。  
“科斯佳。”  
是我太松懈了么？刚刚竟没发现他。我循着声音走过去，看见科斯佳靠在楼侧背光处，隐没在一片黑暗中，浑身赤裸，显然是才飞回来的。他目光直直盯着我，尴尬几乎将我烧穿。一个老住户因伤感故地重游是一回事，一个光明使者鬼鬼祟祟徘徊在黑暗使者的楼下可就是另一回事儿了。  
“我没有恶意，就是单纯回来看看。”  
“光明魔法师怎么会有恶意呢！”他讽刺道。  
我一瞬间不知该如何回答。  
科斯佳扑哧一声笑了，“得了吧，安东。很高兴见到你。来陪陪老朋友吧。”  
我还能把他称为朋友吗？  
“也许该告诉你一声，你的那个老邻居……最近加入了守日人巡查队。”白天谢苗的话和同情的眼神又在我脑海中浮现。曾几何时小科斯佳还站在我面前向我展示他刚长的獠牙，而现在，他是吸血鬼康斯坦丁了。  
可我仍走到他身旁与他站在一起。一名中年男子和一个一丝不挂的青年，如果有人看见这场景肯定觉得这儿正上演着最伤风败俗的戏码，但我们其实相对无言。  
“工作不容易吧。”  
他竟然挑了个最尴尬的话题！  
“老样子，习惯了。”  
“那刚开始是最难的吗？”他侧着头看我，眼里流露出一丝迷惑。  
我意识到在白天一定发生了某些让这个巡查队新手手足无措的事情。  
谁开始不是这样呢？我在最初不知被头儿打碎了多少次，直到现在仍不敢说自己已经适应。  
“我起步的时候发生了什么你是知道的。”  
他没再说话。我嘴里发苦，扎武隆，阿丽莎，埃德加尔……黑暗使者们排着队从我思维中走过，他们都不是科斯佳。守日人的工作……那不是我该知道的，也不是我可以安慰的。我，安东·戈罗杰茨基，光明二级魔法师，能做的也只是站在这里罢了。  
事情怎么会变成这样子呢？年轻莽撞的光明使者，盲目地向着目标而去。如果我没有杀死那个吸血鬼……不，这事情早晚会发生，无论以何种形式。该淹死的定会淹死。我曾经努力尝试着做个友好的邻居，那时我们太幼稚，还不懂得……  
“安东！”科斯佳察觉了什么，他大声叫我的名字，“让我们谈点别的吧！别理会什么阵营！我们可以像普通朋友一样，甚至像人类一样说说话！”  
他的眼神里竟然带着些紧张，你是如此需要陪伴吗科斯佳？你今天遇到了什么？扎武隆给你设置了何种难题？是抓住了一个善良懵懂的光明魔法师还是手刃了同族？或是终于认清了自己不可能战胜命运，只能向其卑躬屈膝？  
你已经长大了。  
“我们当然可以聊聊天。”  
他仰头望着天空，看起来有些忧郁。今晚有点阴，铅灰色的云飘荡着，我摆摆手，乌云散去了。  
“谢谢你安东。”科斯佳对我展露了一个微笑。  
帷幕拉开，群星闪烁，魔法暂时消除了这片地区空气污染和光污染的影响，夜空看起来甚至很童话。  
“小时候我还想过做宇航员呢，”他指了指天上，“老套的题目，‘我的未来职业’，我画了个火箭。”  
“分数呢？”  
“很高，”他顿了顿，“格罗莫夫老师以为我画的是红场纪念碑，特意表扬了我崇高的志向。”  
我们大笑起来。  
“哎，那个年纪！小男孩里十个有六个想当宇航员！”  
可当你成为他者，一切就不同了。所有的引力常数都成了可笑的东西，黄昏界里可没有星星。  
说来，科研部那些家伙会研究宇宙吗？  
“格谢尔和扎武隆那种老家伙不会想理解这个。”  
“他们摆弄明白苹果电脑都花了相当长的时间。”  
“我们才是新鲜血，安东。”科斯佳眯起眼睛。  
看来背地里调侃领导无论在哪个巡查队都是快速拉近距离的好方法。  
“这取决于时间。”我摸了摸下巴，“格谢尔他们当年怎么也算是时代先驱，等几百年以后，说不定咱俩也会摆摆手说‘星际旅行，年轻人的玩意！’”  
科斯佳往墙上一靠，笑得弯下了腰。  
几百年以后，大概我们也会抛弃这样一点人类的东西，变成完完全全的他者。  
“你会认星座吗安东？”  
“什么？”这些小亮点儿，看起来离得如此之近，实际上可能相距上百光年。我不得不承认自己在少先队夏令营学会的东西二十年来早就忘光了。要从这幅散点图里看出人和动物可比罗夏测试还挑战我的想象力。  
“我还能记得一些。”科斯佳伸出手为我指指点点。  
大熊座，大熊应该认得这个。  
仙后座，这危险的王座请不要送给斯维塔。  
天龙座，让格谢尔和扎武隆争斗去吧。  
飞马座，原谅我实在看不出这像匹马。  
我发现当不再想那些他者的事情，我们之间很容易形成愉快的氛围，科斯佳的眼睛明亮起来，倒映着天上无数颗星星。的确在太空，哪怕仅仅是谈到太空，你就可以摆脱地面上许多困扰你的事。  
当话题从星座转到宇宙其他方面，我总算可以插上话了，但专业度还是不及科斯佳。  
他滔滔不绝，从太空望远镜到灼热的蓝色恒星，从分光双星到造父变星，从黑洞到弥漫星云，连他者与地外生命也可以讨论一番。光明使者和黑暗使者正围绕合约相互角力，地球上有哪个他者像我俩一样在幻想巫师大战外星人呢？  
一阵冷风吹过，秋季夜晚的温度下降得很明显，我裹紧了外套，不禁瞟了眼科斯佳。他还是那样裸着，皮肤苍白但身体结实，对深夜的寒冷似乎毫无察觉。  
我的朋友，他已经死了，他的生物电场是死亡的黑色与血腥的红色。  
“要是一颗彗星被捕捉……”  
他仍说得兴致高昂，带着年轻人特有的勃勃生气。他是矛盾的统合。  
“遗憾我没有读物理系！”我夸张地回应。  
科斯佳得意地笑了，我仿佛又看到了当年的小吸血鬼。  
可他自己后来也转到了生物系，为了摆脱吸血鬼永恒的饥饿。  
如果他是普通人，或许仍是一个前途光明的大学生，或许已经成为一名青年宇航员。科斯佳，一直在同与生俱来的东西斗争着，最终却加入了守日人巡查队。  
“你现在还想漫游太空吗？”  
“当然不了，”科斯佳瞪大眼睛看着我，“早就不想了。”  
这是自然的，他是做他想做的事情，走自己选择的道路。可我仍感到一丝悲伤。  
“谢谢你，安东，”科斯佳真诚地对我说，“很少有人跟我聊这些。”  
“和你聊天很开心。”  
“这对我帮助很大，”他晃动着手指，“你知道的，从宇宙的视角，从一切之上的视角回想事情。我现在轻松很多。”  
伤风败俗的戏码更进一步，他倾身向前拥抱了我，我也回抱住他，他的皮肤冷得像冰。  
“别开这种玩笑，科斯佳。”  
他笑着收回了獠牙。  
“那么再见了，安东。”  
我们很长时间都不会再见了。即使是今天我也不该出现在这里。  
“再见，科斯佳。”  
骨骼，肌肤，毛发，他的形体发生了改变，变成了一只巨大的蝙蝠。  
_“我是——可怕的吸血鬼！我会变成狼和蝙蝠！我要飞！我要飞！”_  
他已经会飞了。  
他抓起地上的包裹，张开翅膀飞了上去，进了那扇为他而敞开的窗户，根纳季和波琳娜在等着他。  
魔法失效，云层合拢覆盖了天空，莫斯科的灯火代替了闪烁的星光。黑暗吞噬黑暗，光明遮掩光明。  
而我也该回家了。

也许是受这场谈话的影响，这天晚上我做了个奇特的梦，梦中是对他者而言太过遥远的宇宙。那里不属于我们，即使你奋力拍打翅膀，也永远无法到达。它神秘得如同黄昏界，广袤黑暗，冷而孤独。  
而科斯佳在那里，穿着宇航服，漂浮在群星之间。  
这梦有一种朦胧流动的质感，要不是荒诞非常，我几乎要以为它是个预言。

————END————


End file.
